if she stayed
by Knight Tano
Summary: How would ROTS turn out, would Ahsoka prevent the fall of her friend, or will she die along with the other jedi
1. Chapter 1

She stood in front of the counsel just after her trial where she was falsely accused of bombing the temple. Anakin walked in front of her with her braid in his hand ''their asking you back Ahsoka, i'm asking you back''

She stood there looking at the braid she reached her hand out and grabbed it and clipped it back to her headdress, ''thank you master'' she said as she gave him a small smile.

''if its all right with you master's i'd like to do some thinking alone in my quarters'' Ahsoka said.

Obi-wan walked up ''of course Ahsoka take as much time as you need''

Ahsoka nodded due to Obi-wan's kindness and turned and left with Anakin behind her, he put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around,'' i am so sorry Ahsoka, if you want you can go see senator Amidala i know she would want to see you'' he said with a smile.

She smiled back and hugged him, and he hugged her back tight and warmly ''it's alright master it wasn't your fault''

He looked at her and patted her shoulder ''it was a little, but maybe you should just avoid the counsel for now see you later snips.

After that she turned and left for the hanger, and got in to the speeder and took off to go to Padme's.


	2. Chapter 2

When she arrived she sensed another person in there and knocked.C 3PO can to '' oh, hello padawan tano, mistress Padme you have a very important visiter'' Padme walked up.

'' oh Ahsoka it's so good to see you again,'' she walked up and embraced her friend hard.

''it's good to see you to Padme'' she pulled back '' their's someone else here isn't there'' she said.

Padme nodded ''yes,come on''

She took her over to the couch, when Ahsoka saw Lux sitting there and she smiled and made her way to him. ''hey Lux, haven't seen you in a while how have you been'' she said.

Lux smiled ''good, how about you i heard what happened that must have been awful for you, i can't believe the Jedi council could believe you were capable of such a thing'' he said, normally he wasn't angry with the Jedi, but how they treated Ahsoka just made him more angry than usual.

Ahsoka was about to reply when suddenly Padmes com-link went off. "senator" it was Bail's voice " we need you at the senate senator Mothma has just call an emergency meeting'' he said.

Padme sighed "alright Bail, ill be right there" she said, she then turned to Lux and Ahsoka "i gotta go will you two be alright with out me here" she said with a wink.

Ahsoka just rolled her eyes "yes we'll be fine senator, you go'" she said.

With that she left leaving the two teenagers alone. Ahsoka then realised that they were alone they haven't really been alone since Onderon during steela's funeral, even if they hadn't really been alone that day.

Lux pointed at the couch and they both sat on it. Ahsoka just looked at him and smiled as he smiled back and put his hand on her arm and she blushed at the action as did he.

Lux just looked at her "it's so good to see you again Ahsoka" Lux just looked at her, and she then hugged him, Lux was a little surprised but then returned the hug and wrapped his arms around her.

Ahsoka sat there then started talking back to him "i missed you as well lux, yesterday i thought i was gonna die and never get the chance to see you again" she then sobbed a little bit into his shoulder.

Lux looked at her in sadness "it's alright Ahsoka, it's alright you wou-" _beep! beep!_ Lux's com-link went off calling him to the senate " sorry soka, i gotta go by why dont you give me a call we can continue to catch up, see ya" and he turned and left, and then Ahsoka left and headed back to the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Ahsoka got back to the temple she was called to the counsel chambers. Once she got inside she was told to stand in the middle, she stood there waiting for someone to speak, until master Yoda finally broke the silence "welcome back young one, discuss your knighthood we shall" Ahsoka simply nodded in reply because she didn't want to speak or really look at them.

Obi-wan noticed, and was quite sad that she had to go through that and now because of it she didn't look at any of them or even speak, he looked at Anakin who was standing in the side of the room just watching.

Anakin saw Obi-wan look at him in the corner of his eye but didn't want to acknowledge him because he partly blamed him as well for the part in Ahsoka's trial. Anakin continued looking at his padawan and could feel and see that she was uncomfortable having every person who judged her and believed her capible of a crime all looking at her at once.

Mace windu spoke up "until your knighting ceremony, we think it's best that you remain in the temple and out of the eyes of the public... for the time being, and to also stay off the battlefield because we believe that you are emotionally unfit for active duty right now, also since you no longer haver your weapons".

Again Ahsoka just nodded and continued to avert her eyes from them, "see you in five day we shall" master yoda said giving her permission to leave, and she did.

Anakin was about to leave until he was called back. He stood in the middle of the room ,"Skywalker" Windu began "we want you to keep a close eye on your padawan for now",Anakin stood there not sure what he meant by that statement until mater Plo spoke up.

"there are many in the republic who still believe that she is responsible for the bombing, that is why we want you to watch her" Master Plo said.

Master Mundi then spoke up "we would also like you to help out with the interrogation of padawan Offee, and it"s probably also best that you don't broach this subject to her in her current condition" he finished off.

Anakin heard something in all that and wants to talk about it,"why is barris still a padawan, why hasn't she been expelled yet?" he said in an angry tone.

Obi-wan easily able to sense and hear is formers padawans anger, so he decided to say something until someone else said something they would regret," many thought it would be best to figure out why she did it and investigate this mater and uncover the truth if she was working alone or not" he said but that just made Anakin more angry.

"she already said why she did it, and why would you bother to investigate it, i never heard anyone talking about investigating it when Ahsoka was accused of it by all of you" he said angrily.

Many in the room were shocked at his quick response and outburst. "enough that it, talk of this no more we shall, you shall do what you where told to do, to keep an eye on your padawan, now go" master Yoda said quickly to make sure he didn't get any angrier. Then Anakin turned and left.

Obi-wan was disappointed by Anakin's outburst but he sort of a agreed with him, why was this going to be investigated and Ahsoka's wasn't.

Master Windu turned to Obi-wan "master Kenobi it might be best that you speak with your former apprentice, try to keep him calm and make sure he doesn't get into trouble" he said, and Obi-wan nodded. "very well council adjourned".

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka walked down the hall's of the temple to her quarters, she could feel every other Jedi's eye's just burning in her back she could hear them whispering and pointing at her, she got sick off it and as soon as she got back to her quarters she grabbed her comlink and wanted to call someone. "sena...oh hey Ahsoka, how are you doing" Lux said calmly.

Ahsoka offered a small smile and replied " i'm not so good Lux, i was wondering if it was alright if we could catch up like you said we could" she said.

Lux smiled greatly and gave her a response "sure come over to my place, i could get some diner ready if you'd like" he offered for her.

Ahsoka smiled even bigger than before feeling a lot better,"sure Lux that'd be great thank you" she said to him, and he smiled and nodded to her before ending the link.

As she was about to leave Anakin walked into there quarters and sat down next to her,"hey snips how are you doing you haven't talked much since you came back, we can talk you know that right" he said to her, but she just sat there in silence. "it;s alright if you don't i'm just worried that's all, and i don't blame you that your being distant from every one, i know that you'd need space right now" he said.

"it's alright Anakin i'm not mad at you or anything, it's just every one else that i'm a little mad at i want you to understand that alright it's not that i don't want to talk" she said to him feeling slightly better about getting all that off her chest."any way i got to go i'm going to see a friend see you tonight" she said to him but, but before he could even respond she was already out the door, that's when Anakin realised that he should go down to the prism and interrogate Barris so he got up and left as well.

 **THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS**


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka finally arrived at Lux's, she got unto the turbo lift and couldn't help to think aboput what the other Jedi were saying about her, ' _how could Jedi be so judgmental'._ As the turbo lift stopped she knocked on the door until it opened, Lux's warm smile just melted Ahsoka and she hugged him "hi soka, come in" Ahsoka stepped inside and sat on the couch, then Lux sat on it close enough that their shoulder's were touching amd then what she did next surprised him, she leaned her head on his shoulder, then he put his arm around and sat there for a couple of minutes.

Lux sat there then spoke up to break the silence " soka, what did you mean by not so good right now" he dreaded what he said but he just wanted to help her, in more ways then one. Ahsoka looked at him and frowned "it's just...well...it's every thing thats happened lately, the council can't even give me a proper apology, also when i was heading back to my quarters i could hear other jedi just whispering stuff behind my back,i didn't know jedi could be so rude and judgmental".

Lux never always did like jedi except just for Ahsoka in a lot of different ways, some he couldn't explain,"i'm sorry you had to go through all that soka, if's there's anything i can do just let me know ok" he offered her a comforting smile. Ahsoka was happy that she did still have some people that cared for her,"well...there is something you could do" Lux looked at her and nodded for her to continue,"i was wondering if it would be alright if i could stay here tonight i don't want to go back to the temple for a few days" Luxs was surprised by her request but nodded and showed her to the guest room,"you can stay in here if you want" ahsoka nodded "thats fine,thnk you lux" she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lux was so caught of guard and surprised, he blushed so hard and just looked down to hide his blush, Ahsoka noticed and giggled a little before going into the room to go to sleep. After lux saw Ahsoka go into the guest room he couldn't help but think about that kiss on the cheek, what did she mean by it, after a lot of thinking he went to bed as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Anakin's pov_

Anakin just sat in is quarters wondering where Ahsoka was it was almost midday and he was getting worried ' _wheres Ahsoka, she should be back by now, what if something bad happened'_ after some thinking about Ahsoka he then realised it was time to go and interrogate Barris at the republic prison with master unduli.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Ahsoka's pov_

Ahsoka woke up and stretched out her arms and had a shower, she got out and got dressed and walked into the living room and saw lux sitting there. lux noticed she was walking in and smiled,"hey soka, sleep well" ahsoka smiled and sat next to him,"hey soka, afternoon" that confused her, until she noticed the time "whoa, i must have been pretty tiered" she and lux laughed,"yeah you must of, i got to go to the senate for a while, you gonna be alright here or would you rather go back to the temple" she shock her head "is it alright i go with, id rather stay away from the temple for a few more days, is that alright with you" lux nodded "yeah, that's alright, soka come on lets go" and with that they were on they way to the senate.

 **Got a new chapter, next chapter Anakin will go to interrogate Barris, lux and Ahsoka go to the senate and see someone very unpleasant for Ahsoka you could probably guess who that is, i might upload a new chapter tomorrow**


	5. Chapter 5

_Anakin's pov_

Anakin arrived at the prison, when he got there he was greeted by master unduli "master Skywalker welcome, it is good to see you again" Anakin was not so pleased to see the master of the jedi who almost got his padawan killed,"come, i just want to get this over and done with, alright" Luminara just sighed "ok, lets go".

Once they got to her cell they saw her sitting there in a meditative stance, Barris noticed them standing there and spoke up "what do you two want" she asked pretty ruddily, and that didn't come to a surprise to them, Anakin just wanted to get this over with "were here to interrogate you and to figure out the truth about all this". They stood there for ten minutes while Barris explained why she did, Annkin wanted to know why she chose to frame Ahsoka, "but why did you chose to frame Ahsoka of all people of all people, i thought she was your friend" Barris never did intend to frame Ahsoka but she needed some one she was just in the right place at the right time,"i never did intend to frame her, it's just she was an easy target and in the right place at the right time". Anakin and Luminara just turned and left to go back to the temple

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _lux's pov_

Ahsoka and lux were walking through the senate a lot of eyes were upon them mostly Ahsoka though. Ahsoka didn't like it, lux seeing this walked faster and took a turn that led them to his office until they walked right into Admiral tarkin.

tarkin just looked down at them until "commander tano, we have all heard the rumours, soon to be general tano the republic we be in turmoil when that happens, you should probably watch your self senator bonteri, she was friends with a traitor she could be connected with the bombing, just as i still belie..." but before he could complete his sentence Ahsoka's fist came in contact with his face, and he fell to the floor a hand on his face. Lux looked at Ahsoka and could see tears in her eyes and he continued to take her to his office.

She was sitting in a chair crying slightly, lux looked at her and hugged her " i'll contact your master, ok soka" ahsoka didn't say anything she just nodded, and lux got up and grabbed his comlnk.

" _Skywalker here"_ "general Skywalker, it's senator bonteri you need to get over to my office at the senate" "how come" "me and Ahsoka just ran into Admiral tarkin, he said some things that hurt Ahsoka and then she hit him" Anakin got angry at the mention of tarkin,"where is she now" "she's in my office crying, thats why i thought i should call you" Anakin nodded and ended the link.

Lux walked back to Ahsoka he was saddened by what she went through, he sat near her and put an arm around "your master is on his way Ahsoka it's gonna be ok i'm here for yo-" his sentence was cut short by Ahsoka kissing him on the lips.

lux couldn't believe what was happening ' _Ahsoka's kissing me, oh my god'_ after a minute she pulled back and smiled at him, he smiled back and Anakin came in. he moved to Ahsoka and sat next to her "Ahsoka, i heard what happen, are you ok" Ahsoka looked at him and nodded, Anakin looked at her and "come on, i'll take you back to the temple ok" he helped her up and they walked to his speeder.

Lux was left alone thinking about what just happened, he had dreamed of him and Ahsoka being together and now he might have a chance.

Anakin was worried about Ahsoka he hasn't seen her a lot since she came back and he was worried since she was getting knighted tomorrow night and would be back in front of the council again, and he was thinking of paying tarkin a visit tomorrow.

once they got to there quarters she went to sleep rather quickly ' _she must have been tired'_ he thought until he later fell to slumber.

 **Another chapter, next one Ahsoka will get knighted Anakin pays tarkin a visit, Ahsoka and Lux talk about what happened before and that's it so far, so yeah, please leave a review and check out my new story Home coming.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ahsoka's pov_

To day was the day, my knighting ceremony, i was gonna become a kinght.

I walked in the room it was quiet dark, i got to the middle of the room and all the council's lightsabres all around, green,blue and purple.

master Yoda speaks "kneel child" i do as instructed and i get on one knee with my head down. Master Yoda continues to speak and perform the ceremony "Ahsoka tano, by the right of the council by the will of the force, dub thee i do, jedi knight of the republic" and with that his green small lightsaber cut through my padawan braid.

I pick it up and walk out the door and go to my quarters. Once i get there i slump down on my bed let out a heavy sigh "nothings change".

 _Anakin's pov_

I stand in the dark room and wait for my padawan, she finally comes in and walks into the center and we all ignite all our sabers.

"kneel child" i hear master Yoda say to Ahsoka, she does as instructed and gets down on one knee and master Yoda continues "Ahsoka tano, by the right of the council by the will of the force, dub thee i do, jedi knight of the republic" he slash's Ahsoka's padawan braid off her.

Ahsoka gets up and turns and leaves and i decide to follow her back to her quarters.

 _Ahsoka's pov_

I continue to sit in my quarters until Anakin comes in and "hey snips, how you doing" i look up "i'm alright Anakin" Anakin smiles and nods "come on, we got a mission to Ringo vindar, you up for it" Ahsoka smiled at the thought of going on her first mission as a knight with Anakin,she smiles and nods "i'm up for it, come on lets get moving" and with that they both left with smiles on there faces and were on the way to Ringo vindar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ringo vindar space station

Anakin, Ahsoka, Tiplee and Tiplar fight through the corridors on the station, Anakin was yelling orders to his troopers "push forward" he said trying to get his men to keep moving. Tup was shooting and sees a droid about to shoot fives "Fives, watch out" Tup pushed fives over and shot the droid "thanks brother i owe you one" Tup helped his brother up "you owe me a lot more than that brother" then they got up and continued to fight.

They all arrived in a small command room, "don't get to comfortable, this battle hasn't been won yet". They activated a hologram, "master Skywalker" Tiplee began "we must get to the command post, admiral trench has sent for reinforcement's, we must take this post before they arrived". They all got down to get a better view, Anakin wanting to get this over and done with started talking "it's time for phase two, were at this position, Tiplar you will take your men down this way, Tiplee you'll move along this way, they'll have to dived they forces to counter us and when they do, Ahsoka and i will press through the middle, if we time it right we'll all converge at this spot at the same time, the droids want know what hit em" Anakin set his plan in motion as everyone agreed to it.

"if were making a run we'll need backup, my men are very depleted" Anakin nodded and looked to Fives and Tup, "Fives, you and Tup take ten of your best men and support master Tiplar" the two troopers nodded "were on it sir" Five says, and everyone now gets into fighting position, Fives looks to his brother "hey, you alright" "yeah, i just" "come on, this is a text book battle, we've run through this a million times before at training" "yeah i know i jus... i just... feel like my self" "what do you mean" Tup look at master Tiplar "jedi" he says somewhat coldly Five gets in front of his face "Tup, whats the matter with you" "uh... no...no...nothing, i'm fine,come on brother,don't want to be left behind" then they both start up catch up with the others

They ran down the halls clones shooting jedi jumping and cutting the droids in two until they reach the center of the room and joined and began to push the droids back. Tup gets a little-off, take his helmet off "jedi, good soliders follow orders" he walks up and executes master Tiplar before being talked to the ground by Fives and they all pull back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later on they agreed to take him to Kamino for check up, then they heard that the shuttle got attacked and Anakin, Rex and Fives went to retrieve Tup, once they did they finally got him to Kamnio. Anakin, Ahsoka and Tiplee were finally able to complete their mission and admiral trench was inretreat.

After the battle Ahsoka and Anakin were sitting alone in the mess eating lunch in silence so Anakin decided to break it, "hey snips, i want to know why your spending some much alone time together with senator bonteri so much" what he said worried Ahsoka a little "uh...um..." she began to stutter and panic, she had to think fast "well i just think that i need to spend a little more time away from the temple after every things that happened and so i decided to spend more time with lux, he's been good and kind to me" she smiles, Anakin nods "is that it hey, so...nothing is going on between you two" Ahsoka blushed "well, while i was crying, after he came back he said you were on the way, and i...um... i kissed him" Anakin nearly chocked on his food when he heard " you what! but...i'm gonna kill him for laying his hands on you" he got up but Ahsoka stopped him,"master, i kissed him he didn't even see it coming, it was my choice don't be mad at him please" she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, he sighed and "alright, i wont for you,b ut what are you two planning on doing" Ahsoka thought about for a minute, "i don't know, to be honest i would like to be with him, i mean you and padme are married and don't try to deny it iv'e seen you two together" Anakin was shocked that Ahsoka learnt his secret "um...ok i wont deny it...but...um wht do you want to be with lux" "well, because i haven't been happy since the trial and when i see you with padme it's something beautiful and i want it"

"i know"

 **ahaha "i know" only anakin said it this time not Ahsoka**


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin and Ahsoka were on there way back to the temple and they got called into the council which Ahsoka still found uncomfortable to be in there presence.

Master Windu spoke up to break the silence "Skywalker, you and Kenobi will go and investigate the death of Master Sifo-Dyas" Windu ordered them.

Anakin nodded "alright, but what will Ahsoka be doing is she coming" Anakin asked

Yoda nodded his head " _no_ " "she will remain here, in order to teach a group of younglings,yes" he said that with a smile, but Ahsoka showed the opposite, which was a frown.

Ahsoka simply nodded " _yes_ " "alright" after that they all turned and left the council rooms. Obi-wan took off to the hanger while Ahsoka and Anakin stayed to talk "hope you don't get to bored with out me, ok snips" he said with a small laugh, Ahsoka just sighed "i don't really want to stay and teach younglings, even if i like to, it just feels like he's trying to suck up to me"

Anakin did nothing but smile "so what if they are, you would love to stay and teach ok and thats what your gonna do" Ahsoka just nodded and Anakin left in a shuttle with Obi-wan while ahsoka turned and went to teach her class.

When she got there she saw some of the younglings that she took on the gathering with her there and she was happy to see them. Ahsoka approached them, when they saw her they were very happy "master tano" katooni exclaimed happily "it's so good to see you again" Ahsoka smiled "it's good to see you to, all of you" she then lead them and they all began training.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Anakin and Obi-wan arrived back at the temple, Anakin saw Ahsoka standing and they walked closer "hey master, how'd the mission go" Anakin sighed 'to be honest, not the best". Obi-wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder "come on Anakin, we got to talk to the council about our mission" "alright master lets go, see ya later snips" Ahsoka smiled "yeah see you soon"

Ahsoka returned to her quarters half an hour later, she was meditating until she heard a knock on the door "enter" the person that entered was Obi-wan and Ahsoka wasn't to happy to see him, mostly because he was on the council and did nothing to help her when she needed it. Obi-wan could tell she was not entirely thrilled to see him "hello Ahsoka, how are you doing" Ahsoka looked at him "iv'e been better, what do you want" she said a little ruddily, Obi-wan was a tiny bit shocked that she was being rude and not that surprised not that he thought about "you, me and Anakin got a mission, where going to Mandalor, we have received word that darth maul has returned and the senate wants us to free the planet and capture maul" Ahsoka nodded "alright".

Ahsoka got up and went to the door to leave but Obi-wan got in front of her and prevented her from leaving "look Ahsoka i know your still upset about your ordeal with the council and Barris's betra- he got cut off by Ahsoka "don't mention her name" she said angrily and stern. Obi-wan could hear some anger in her voice and quickly apologized "sorry,sorry" Ahsoka shot him a look "bet you and the council don't say that often, huh" and with that she just bumped him out of the way and left.

Obi-wan looked as she walked off ' _This is our fault, she will never regain her trust in us again, at least she didn't leave the order'_ he soon followed her to the hanger and met Anakin masters Yoda,Windu,plo and Mundi. He walked up to them "masters" they all nodded "master, whats up with Ahsoka, when she came she just walked right past and ignored us, did you say something to her" Obi-wan nodded sadly "yes, i told her of the mission i don't think she was in a good mood when i went in i said hello and she came straight out with an what do you want, i told her what we were men't to do and she nodded and started to leave but i stopped her and told her i'm sorry about her trial and me not helping her" "what did she say after" master Plo said Obi-wan sighed "she said '' _bet you and the council dont say that often"._ Master Windu look at Anakin "Skywalker, we want you to talk to her and calm her down we can't have act like this" Windu said sternly, Anakin looked at him in disgust "did you all honestly expect to make a pathetic apology and expect it all to go away in a few months, now master we should get going we gotta a planet to take. Anakin And Obi-wan boarded the ship and left for mandalor.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahsoka was on the bridge looking out at the blue hyperspace around the ship, until Anakin came up.

"hey snips, i want to talk about what happened earlier today with Obi-wan" Ahsoka sighed "he came in i said what do you want, he told me about the mission, i was about to leave until he got in my way" "what was so bad about that" Anakin asked "he said he was sorry for Barris's betrayal, i said don't mention her name and left and bumped him out of my way" ahsoka replied.

Anakin just nodded "alright, we'll arrive at Mandalor in three hour's" with that he left leaving her they to her thoughts.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Three hour's later the ships came out of hyper space out side of Mandalor, and the main hanger doors in the center of the ship opened with Anakin leading a squadron of arc 170 fighters.

"all squadrons to me" Anakin could be heard giving orders over the com.

Obi-wan looked to Ahsoka "Ahsoka, lets go and prepare the men for landing" Ahsoka just nodded and followed him.

 _Ahsoka's pov_

I was walking beside master kenobi in silence until i broke the silence "um... master Kenobi, i would like to apologise for my behaviour early today, i'm just not so calm or comfortable around the council anymore, including you and master plo, i don't hate you two, or any of you it's just...that none of you did anything to help me when i needed it the most".

To my surprise he nodded "it's alright Ahoska, i'm not to surprised that your like that around us, and i know we should've helped you, i tried my best to get them to stand by you master Yoda wanted to give you a proper trial in jedi tradition but Admiral Tarkin believed that you should have a military trial something that i disagreed with"

I smiled at him "it's alright, i guess that makes me feel somewhat better come on master Kenobi it'll be just like old times, lets prepare the men" and i ran off to the hanger.

Once i got there i got into a gunship ship with Obi-wan and commander cody and we took off to the surface of the planet.

We managed to get though all of Darth mauls forces and get to the capital city. Once we got out of the ships we were met with heavy fire from death watch, me and Obi-wan were able to hold our own for a while but we quickly needed reinforcements "master, we need you down here now, were outnumbered" "alright Ahsoka, i be down in a minute" I heard Anakin say through the com.

 _Obi-wan's pov_

I looked to Ahsoka "Ahsoka, whats the news on reinforcements, can Anakin give us help or not" to my relief she nodded "yes, he said he will be down here soon with reinforcements" she says.

After a while we manage to push them back, up until they got reinforcements, then suddenly green lazers from Anakin's star fighter destroyed them, then they were in retreat "don't let up, push forward" many clones were shouting and advancing why the death watch were in full retreat.

"Master Kenobi" Ahsoka says to get my attention "the Mandalorians have sounded retreat, all docks are now ours" i nod at her "good, if we want to make this quick we should try to take the palace" "alright" she said in agreement.

 _Anakin's pov_

I continue to shoot down Darth mauls ships, just got word that the docks have been taken. 'come on, show me what you got' i thought to my self as i was being chased by a Mandalorian fighter.

I looked to my left as i see a venator and then go to it and pressed my com-link "Admiral Yularan, i'm coming up on your starboard side, i'm being tailed by a Mandalorian and can't shake him, i need you to shoot him when i pass by" "alright general Skywalker, we'll be ready" Admiral.

After a minute off avoiding shots from the fight i finally arrived at the venator and they shot him down then "Anakin, we need you down here now" "on my way snips, calm down" "just come on" i pick up my pace and get down to the surface "artoo take over for me" and jump out while artoo returns my star-fighter to the cruiser.

After slashing and cutting all mandalorians in my path i finally linked back up with Obi-wan and Ahsoka "whats the plan master" "i'm not sure yet, something will come to us in time, we just gotta be patient" all three jedi nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Sixteen days during the siege of Mandalor anakin, obi wan and ahsoka continued to fight all of Darth mauls death watch soldiers defending the palace that they were now outside cause they were beaten back by the republic forces to the edge.

Anakin was in his star-fighter flying around leading the forces in space while obi wan and ahsoka were on the ground fighting darth maul in a saber fight. obi wan was knocked out leaving maul and ahsoka, ahsoka was struggling to stand her ground, maul noticed and went in for the kill until a blue lazer got him in the hand and he screamed in pain as captain rex and a small squadron of clones began to shoot him.

obi wan finally woke up and walked over to ahsoka when his com-link beeped, he grabbed it and spoke "this is general Kenobi, what is it".

"sir" commander cody said over the com "we have captured the palace, the deathwatch forces are in full retreat sir" cody informed.

"alright, thank you cody do not pursue them" he said and went over to ahsoka lying on the ground, obi wan got down and helped her up "you alright ahsoka, you took a pretty nasty hit there" he said helping her to her feet.

ahsoka got up and "yeah i'm alright, mostly, wheres maul his he daed or did he escape" she asked.

obi wan shrugged "not to sure, captain rex and a small squadron are in pursuit of him, i;m hoping he wont escape".

ahsoka and obi wan left to go to the hanger to meet anakin in there. anakin saw them coming in and went towards them "hey, what happened" he said until he noticed a bruise and cut on ahsoka's forehead with blood running down it "ahsoka you ok, your head, go to the medics now thats an order" he told her.

ahsoka didn't want to argue so she just left and went to find the medic but she lost her footing and collapsed on the ground.

anakin and obi wan walked over to her and picked her up and called a medic to them, anakin started to put her in his arms and petted her lekku before speaking "stay here ahsoka alright, it's alright this is nothing serious just a head concussion, we'll get it looked at and you can go rest".

then every thing went black and she was a sleep

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AHSOKA'S POV

Black and dark, I finally blink now that I'm waking up I see a bright light and start to sit up and see Anakin sitting there.

He looks at me and comes to my side "it's alright Ashoka, your safe, your in the medical center" he said.

After he stayed with me for a while before he sent back to the temple while him and obi wan were going to rescue the chancellor. "Good luck master, are you sure you won't need help on this one" I say hoping to go.

"no snips, stay and rest for a while ok" he told me.

I nodded and he left on a gun ship and I bordered a shuttle that would take me past the battle and to the temple.


	10. Chapter 10

Sixteen days during the siege of Mandalor anakin, obi wan and ahsoka continued to fight all of Darth mauls death watch soldiers defending the palace that they were now outside cause they were beaten back by the republic forces to the edge.

Anakin was in his star-fighter flying around leading the forces in space while obi wan and ahsoka were on the ground fighting darth maul in a saber fight. obi wan was knocked out leaving maul and ahsoka, ahsoka was struggling to stand her ground, maul noticed and went in for the kill, he hit her in the head and she stumbled and fell to the ground Maul was about to kill her until a blue lazer got him in the hand and he screamed in pain as captain rex and a small squadron of clones began to shoot him.

obi wan finally woke up and walked over to ahsoka when his com-link beeped, he grabbed it and spoke "this is general Kenobi, what is it".

"sir" commander cody said over the com "we have captured the palace, the deathwatch forces are in full retreat sir" cody informed.

"alright, thank you cody do not pursue them" he said and went over to ahsoka lying on the ground, obi wan got down and helped her up "you alright ahsoka, you took a pretty nasty hit there" he said helping her to her feet.

ahsoka got up and "yeah i'm alright, mostly, wheres maul his he daed or did he escape" she asked.

obi wan shrugged "not to sure, captain rex and a small squadron are in pursuit of him, im hoping he wont escape".

ahsoka and obi wan left to go to the hanger to meet anakin in there. anakin saw them coming in and went towards them "hey, what happened" he said until he noticed a bruise and cut on ahsoka's forehead with blood running down it "ahsoka you ok, your head, go to the medics now thats an order" he told her.

ahsoka didn't want to argue so she just left and went to find the medic but she lost her footing and collapsed on the ground.

anakin and obi wan walked over to her and picked her up and called a medic to them, anakin started to put her in his arms and petted her lekku before speaking "stay here ahsoka alright, it's alright this is nothing serious just a head concussion, we'll get it looked at and you can go rest".

Then every thing went black and she was a sleep

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AHSOKA'S POV

Black and dark, I finally blink now that I'm waking up I see a bright light and start to sit up and see Anakin sitting there.

He looks at me and comes to my side "it's alright Ashoka, your safe, your in the medical center" he said.

After he stayed with me for a while before he said I was getting sent back to the temple while him and obi wan were going to rescue the chancellor. "Good luck master, are you sure you won't need help on this one" I say hoping to go.

"no snips, stay and rest for a while ok" he told me.

I nodded and he left on a gun ship and I bordered a shuttle that would take me past the battle and to the temple.

He looked back and smiled, I did the same before the shuttle door closed and took off and began to lift off. I could feel us going faster signalling that we were in hyperspace on our way to Coruscant.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

ANAKIN'S POV

I watch as the shuttle takes off to take Ahsoka back to the temple to heal and hopefully she will quickly so she can help in the upcoming and perhaps the last battles of this war.

"come on Anakin, we got a job to do, we'll let Rex finish up here with some of your men, I just gave him orders to keep chasing Maul and told him that we are returning to Coruscant with the fleet" Obi wan says to me, I nod and get in the gun ship and head to the ship that will take us to our ship that's in the fleet.

I look at my old master "so what's the plan here master, no doubt Dooku and Grievous will both be on the ship, we kill them we can end this war today perhaps" I say.

"maybe Anakin, but lets not get ahead of our self's here remember that Dooku is stronger then us we can't just get ahead of our self's like you did on Geonosis remember" obi wan said to me, I nod knowing that he was right, last time I did that I lost a limb, and with that the ship lifted off and we were on our way to Coruscant.

 **Done alright. please comment if you want.**


End file.
